Improbable n'est pas sorcier
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: EN CORRECTION : Lord Potter et Lord Black s'en vont joyeusement à une soirée organisée par un de leur ami de la haute aristocratie sorcière, Lord Londubat... Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Slash HP/SR
1. Premier soir

**Titre :** Improbable n'est pas sorcier

**Auteur**: Suzan

**Note **: Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling – en toutes lettres parce que j'avais oublié ce que signifiait J et K.

**Avertissement **: Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir – Bon après vous faites comme vous voulez, c'est juste un conseil.

**Résumé** : Lord Potter et Lord Black s'en vont joyeusement à une soirée organisée par un de leur ami de la haute aristocratie sorcière, Lord Londubat... Cela paraît tellement simple que lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et Sirius Black, on se doute de quelque chose... Slash HP/SR

**NDA**** du 25 août 2013** : Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle-ancienne fiction !

En effet, cette histoire est un peu particulière : je l'ai écrite intégralement il y a quelques années sans jamais posté l'épilogue car j'étais très insatisfaite de ce que j'avais imaginé à la base comme une sorte d'Austen-Potterien - j'avoue c'était un gros défi. J'ai voulu la relire il y a quelques mois et depuis cette histoire me travaille. Après la relecture et la correction de cette fiction, j'ai décidé d'en réecrire une partie – on ne me refera pas. L'intrigue ne me convenait pas et j'ai trouvé des incohérences qui me déplaisaient souverainement. Bref, je réécris en espérant qu'il vous sera plus agréable de la lire et/ou de la relire ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIER SOIR**

Harry descendit l'escalier du 12, Square Grimmaurd, terriblement mal à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier en taffetas bleu nuit, rehaussée de surpiqûres en or. Outre la peur de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe un peu trop longue – merci Sirius – il se savait en retard. En effet, son parrain l'attendait en bas, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant son filleul dans la tenue de Lord que son père avait à peine eu le temps de porter. Lui-même arborait une superbe robe de sorcier aux armoiries de la famille Black. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins Sirius n'avait pas l'air agacé de son retard.

- Harry, es-tu prêt ? Demanda son parrain avec une voix terriblement haut perché. Nous devons arriver à temps pour entendre Neville annoncer ses fiançailles chez Lady Londubat, imitant à la perfection la mère de Daphnée Greengrass, la pire des commères que ce monde ait connu. Sans exagération.

- Oui, je suis prêt, annonça le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Aujourd'hui le Survivant était devenu le Sauveur et Harry se serait bien passé du titre. Après avoir passé ses ASPICs brillamment – il se demandait encore s'il n'aurait pas dû simplement fuir juste après ses examens - il avait récupéré la fortune et le titre de la famille Potter. Sirius avait été blanchi à la capture de Pettigrow et avait lui-même récupéré la fortune et les titres de la famille Black. Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait réhabilité publiquement et dédommager grassement de cette monumentale erreur judicaire. Tous ces évènements faisaient d'Harry et de son parrain les meilleurs partis de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise. Sirius en était bien conscient et il allait surveiller les intérêts de son filleul de près.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la calèche, Sirius lui fit un sourire en le prévenant :

- N'oublie pas les cours de politesse qu'Hermione et moi t'avons donné. Si tu rencontres un noble, on doit d'abord saluer la personne en utilisant son titre avant d'engager une discussion. C'est une question de respect. On pourrait te provoquer en duel pour un outrage pareil.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on provoquerait en duel le terrible Survivant, le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde sans compter l'Homme au sourire le plus charmeur d'après Sorcière Hebdo ? Ironisa le Survivant en souriant.

- Non, répondit Sirius dans un rire. Mais sait-on jamais ? Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

- Et depuis quand ? Lança Harry goguenard.

- Depuis...

Le regard de Sirius se fit fuyant et Harry s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir poussé son parrain à se remémorer cette terrible expérience. L'arche au voile était un souvenir horrible pour l'homme. Il revivait sans cesse ses erreurs passées que ce soit avec ses amis ou même Harry. Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à le sortir de là, Sirius n'avait plus jamais été le même. Une scissure de plus était présente dans son regard et son comportement était moins téméraire mais toujours aussi loufoque.

-... Mais passons. Toute l'aristocratie sorcière sera à cette soirée. Neville a pu reprendre le titre de son père à sa majorité puisque celui-ci... n'est plus en état de l'assumer. Maintenant qu'il a reçu la fortune et les titres de sa famille, il peut faire sa demande en mariage. Toi aussi tu devras en faire une dans quelques temps. A moins que tu ne préfères te faire harceler !

- Merci j'ai donné, répliqua Harry, ses yeux verts pétillants.

Il avait reçu des tonnes de lettres d'admiratrices et d'admirateurs pour le demander en mariage. La moitié de ses propositions étaient intéressées uniquement par le statut du Sauveur, la seconde par le rang et la fortune des Potter.

- De plus, reprit Harry, je ne serai pas le seul à me faire aborder... Vous n'échapperez pas à Miss Greengrass, Lord Black.

- Croyez-vous Lord Potter ?

- Absolument !

Des rires retentirent alors que la calèche atterrissait devant le Manoir de campagne de la famille Londubat. Neville lui-même vint les accueillir les attirant dans une étreinte fraternelle puis se reprit :

- Sirius, Harry, je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation et de votre présence ce soir.

- C'est un plaisir Neville, répondit Harry dans un sourire fraternel.

- La salle de réception vous attend derrière moi. Je suis désolé mais le devoir m'appelle, en avisant des sorciers et sorcières entrer dans sa propriété. Nous nous reverrons durant la soirée, finit Neville avec un doux sourire à Sirius et Harry.

Ceux-ci avancèrent jusqu'à la salle indiquée. Elle était superbement décorée, entre luxe et confort. Le mariage parfait entre la sobriété anglaise et l'élégance que demandait l'évènement de la soirée. Les invités se déplaçaient çà et là commentant le décor et patientant avant de passer à la salle à manger.

A peine entrés, Sirius se fit aborder par la jeune Daphnée Greengrass qui souhaitait l'entretenir. Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur mais continua d'avancer tranquillement parmi la foule. Il se fit arrêter par un groupe de trois personnes au détour d'un fauteuil.

- Lord Potter, susurra une voix qu'il connaissait bien, ravi de vous voir à cette superbe réception.

- Lord Prince, Lord Malefoy, Maître Malefoy, ravi de vous revoir, grinça Harry.

Devant lui se tenait les trois personnes qu'il avait le plus détesté après Voldemort lui-même : Severus Rogue, Drago et Lucius Malefoy. Harry se demanda pendant un instant comment cette soirée pourrait être pire.

Il savait pourtant tout ce que ces trois hommes avaient fait pour leur cause. Severus Rogue avait été un espion pendant des années. Lucius et Drago Malefoy s'en étaient tirés grâce aux témoignages de son ancien professeur de potions et du sien.

Aujourd'hui il était revenu de la guerre et ses rancœurs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait analysé tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant le conflit avec son parrain, Hermione et un psychomage. Il avait remercié Drago de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé lors de cette terrible soirée. Il avait payé la dette qu'il avait envers eux en leur évitant la prison, ils étaient quittes.

Que des personnes aussi opportunistes que les Malefoy aient encore du poids dans la société le déconcertait, mais il aspirait avant tout à la tranquillité. Elle ne lui sera pas accordée ce soir.

Un sourire orna tout de même ses lèvres. Il avait utilisé à bon escient le « Maître » titre que Drago aurait jusqu'à ce que son père meurt et lui lègue le titre ou qu'il se marie. Cette petite revanche plaisait à Harry de façon presque mesquine. _Son côté Serpentard_, pensa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Sirius aperçu son filleul dans une situation inextricable. Décelant un danger potentiel dans cette rencontre, il s'excusa auprès de Miss Greengrass et slaloma gracieusement entre les fauteuils en chintz du salon de réception. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que ces Serpentards de malheur viennent taquiner son filleul, il pourrait avoir la mauvaise idée de transformer cette soirée en évènement potterien. Il se plaça à la droite de son filleul et sourit à ses vis-à-vis.

- Bonsoir Lord Black, enchaîna Lucius Malefoy suite à la subite présence de Sirius.

- Bonsoir Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre conversation ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, assez subtile pour qu'une personne n'ayant pas été élevée dans ce milieu ne l'entende.

- Je dois demander une faveur à votre filleul, Lord Potter. Vous connaissez bien évidemment l'état de mon fils Drago. Suite à une potion de révélation, nous avons trouvé son compagnon d'âme.

Sirius encaissa l'information sans rien laisser paraître et remercia pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'éducation des Black. Sa mère était peut être une horrible mégère mais elle lui avait appris à acquérir un masque et des manières en société qui permettaient de sauver ce genre de situations. Ainsi Drago Malefoy avait suffisamment de sang de Vélane en lui pour devenir lui-même un Veela.

- Celui-ci est un ami de Lord Potter, c'est pourquoi nous voudrions nous enquérir de la possibilité d'une entrevue si celui-ci est d'accord pour mener les négociations.

Sirius soupira intérieurement, plaignant d'avance l'ami d'Harry. Les négociations avec la famille Malefoy étaient rarement une partie de plaisir, même si comme toutes les familles de Sang-Purs, la famille passait avant tout. Sans compter le caractère lui-même du jeune Drago qu'Harry lui avait souvent dépeint comme arrogant, menteur et lâche.

- Bien entendu, répondit Sirius sous l'œil mi-inquiet mi-décontenancé de son filleul. Si ce n'est pas indiscret qui est le compagnon de Maître Malefoy ?

- Vous, très cher.

Harry perdit instantanément le sang de son visage. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais sentait qu'une tuile de la taille du Pays de Galle venait d'échouer dans leurs vies. Sirius quant à lui se maîtrisa mieux, sourit aux trois Serpentards assemblés et répondit :

- Bien pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé dans notre maison londonnienne ? Demain après-midi, cela vous conviendrez-t-il ?

Pendant qu'il fixait ce rendez-vous, Sirius fit apparaître un parchemin indiquant l'adresse du Square Grimmaurd.

- Absolument, acquiesça Lucius Malefoy en prenant le morceau de papier que lui tendait Lord Black. Cette adresse est la vôtre je suppose ?

- En effet. La maison est sous Fidelitas. Comme je suis le représentant de ma propre famille et qu'Harry sera mon témoin direct, je vous attendrai demain. Sur ce Messieurs, bonne soirée.

Il prit Harry par la manche et l'emmena vers la salle à manger du Manoir Londubat où le repas serait bientôt servit. Il essaya de paraître moins déstabilisé qu'il ne l'était et pourtant il avait l'impression de s'être pris une enclume dans la figure. Avisant un serveur, il se saisit d'un verre de Pur Feu et le but d'une traite. Conscient qu'un second n'améliorerait pas son état, il se planta devant le plan de table afin de repérer leurs sièges.

- Sirius qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son parrain mit quelques secondes à réagir à sa demande ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Harry était conscient que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Quelque chose d'important vu la tête de chien mouillé qu'arborait son parrain. Sirius finit par se ressaisir. Ils s'assirent tous deux le long de la grande table en attendant l'arrivée des autres invités. Il se pencha vers son filleul pour que leur conversation reste discrète :

- Tu te souviens de mon explication des us et coutumes des sorciers aristocrates ? Interrogea Sirius.

Se doutant que la question était purement rhétorique, il encouragea tout de même son parrain en hochant la tête.

- Les anciennes familles de Sangs purs s'arrangent pour avoir des créatures magiques dans leur lignée, comme des Vélanes ou encore des porteurs sains du gène du loup garou. Il assure ainsi à leur progéniture des capacités physiques ou magiques hors du commun. Tout le monde sait que la famille Malefoy a des ancêtres Vélanes ainsi que les familles Potter et Londubat. Les gènes peuvent se réveiller ou non selon l'individu et on ne le sait qu'à la majorité magique de ceux-ci. Enfin pour la famille Prince et Bones, il est de notoriété publique qu'elles ont toutes deux un porteur sain du gène du loup garou dans leur arbre généalogique. C'est pour cela qu'on défie rarement à l'épée ces deux familles : leurs enfants ont des aptitudes physiques et de résistance hors du commun. Apparemment Drago a reçu son héritage magique de Vélane, et je suis son compagnon d'âme...

Le silence se fit entre eux. Sirius réfléchissait à sa déclaration et Harry s'empêchait de façon méritoire de vociférer tout ce qu'il savait. Le jeune homme décidait de mettre en application un concept récemment appris – prendre sur soi. Il avait jugé la chose absurde peu de temps auparavant mais en voyait à présent l'utilité. Faire un scandale lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Neville n'était _pas _l'idée du siècle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Reprit Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

Ce qu'il voyait se mettre en place à l'horizon ne pouvait porter qu'un seul nom : une grosse tuile. Il avait le même pressentiment lorsque Voldemort préparait un mauvais coup, c'est dire. La mine de Sirius confirma son impression et il attendit que le Manoir lui tombe sur la tête.

- Tu sais Harry les compagnes ou les compagnons d'une Vélane ou d'un Veela sont assurés d'un amour sincère, infini et durable, tenta Sirius avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Dire non à un Veela alors qu'on est son compagnon, c'est signé son arrêt de mort. Leur amour est tellement fort, leur lien tellement profond que si le compagnon d'âme vient à mourir, le Veela le suivra de quelques heures.

- Cela veut dire que si tu dis non à Drago il pourrait en mourir ? Questionna Harry malheureusement conscient que sa voix avait grimpé quelques octaves sans permission.

- Non Harry, il en mourait de façon certaine et je retournerai à Azkaban car c'est considéré comme un meurtre… Surtout que je suis issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers, Sang-Purs de surcroît. Je sais parfaitement tout cela.

- Mais tu vas être lié à vie avec un Malefoy ! Se récria vivement Harry. Drago Malefoy ! Mon ennemi personnel à l'école !

- Baisse d'un ton, rétorqua Sirius en voyant des personnes s'asseoir deux sièges plus loin. Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui es bloqué avec lui, c'est moi. Alors tu vas me mettre de côté vos rivalités ridicules…

- Ridicules ? Je trouve ça fort de café d'un homme qui se bat toujours contre son ennemi de jeunesse ! Attends que je sois marié à Rogue, on verra ce que tu en diras !

- Merlin t'en préserve Harry, soupira Sirius. Je serai peut être lié à vie avec lui, sans aucune possibilité de recul, mais ce sera également une chance inespérée d'être aimé pour moi-même et non pour mon nom ou ma fortune.

Apercevant le nombre d'invités qui s'installaient auprès d'eux, Sirius reprit doucement :

- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment et le lieu pour en parler. Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Harry n'eut pas le choix. Il fit abstraction de la nouvelle, reportant à plus tard l'heure des explications. Les invités étaient quasiment tous installés et son voisin de droite avait décidé de l'entretenir sur son désir de carrière. Une fois tous les invités installés, Neville prit possession de sa chaire. Il se leva et déclara :

- Ladys et Gentlemans, Mesdames et Messieurs, Miss et Masters, je suis honoré de votre présence à ma table en cette soirée.

Une salve d'applaudissements polis répondit à sa déclaration.

- Cette invitation avait deux raisons d'être : passer une agréable soirée en votre compagnie pour fêter le solstice mais surtout vous annoncez mes fiançailles avec la merveilleuse Hannah Abbot. Nous nous marierons d'ici la fin de l'année et j'espère que chacun de vous pourra être présent…

Un véritable engouement se fit sentir dans les applaudissements et la jeune fiancée se mit à rougir subitement.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit, finit Neville avant de se rasseoir et de crouler sous les félicitations.

Harry était heureux pour son ancien camarade de dortoir. Il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur que la vie pouvait leur apporter. Neville l'avait énormément aidé en maintenant la résistance à Poudlard puis en tuant Nagini. Il avait été le plus fidèle à sa cause et avait eu du mal à se remettre de la fin de la guerre. Harry était heureux qu'il ait pu trouver l'apaisement avec Hannah.

Une fois leurs assiettes garnies, son voisin de droite – un cousin des Greengrass et des Malefoy à il ne savait combien de degrés - mangeait, Sirius tenait une conversation avec une des nièces de la vieille Yaxley, Harry pu écouter les commentaires qu'avaient suscité la nouvelle.

- Augusta a fait les choses en grand, elle a invité tous les gens de bonne naissance... De plus Harry Potter et Sirius Black sont présents. Ce sont des amis personnels de Lord Londubat, pépia la première commère.

- J'aurais toujours pensé qu'il se marierait avec la parente des Malefoy, la jeune Luna Lovegood, ajouta la seconde.

- Oh non, la pauvre fille est tellement _lunatique_ – pour ne pas dire dérangé, grinça la première commère, qu'elle ne saurait pas tenir une maison même si les Lovegood ont encore quelques biens. De toute façon, il est apparent que ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé. La fiancée n'a aucun titre et aucune fortune personnelle ou familiale. Devenir une Lady n'est pas donnée à toutes...

Harry regarda autour de la table, seules les familles respectables et de « bonne naissance » étaient présentes : des Lords et leur famille comme les Malefoy, les Macmillan, les Flint, ainsi que les représentant des Prince, des Potter et des Black.

Puis venaient la haute bourgeoisie comme les Zabini et les Bones, mais aussi les Zeller, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Greengrass, les MacLaggen et tant d'autres... Tout le gratin était là, les riches et ceux qui essayaient de paraître ainsi. Les nobles, les Sang-Purs, certains Sang-Mêlés pour les convenances… Lady Londubat s'était donné du mal pour que la société accepte ce mariage. Sans nul doute que des fiançailles moins cérémonieuses auraient lieu en privé.

Harry retint un soupir en sentant des dizaines de regards sur sa nuque. Il était la visée de quasiment toutes les jeunes filles à marier de la réception, ce qui le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Il aurait peut-être dû faire l'annonce d'une improbable homosexualité finalement... Tout était bon pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention féminine.

_Ou peut-être pas_, se dit-il en recevant un regard séducteur du frère de Rose Zeller.

La fin de la soirée arriva vite. Sirius se leva, Harry dans son sillage, pour rejoindre Neville dès que les digestifs furent servis afin de le féliciter. Ils l'étreignirent et saluèrent Hannah, les assurant de leur présence au mariage. La calèche arriva et ils purent enfin refermer la porte du grand monde, se détendre et se parler à cœur ouvert. Après quelques instants de silence que chacun tira à profit, Sirius se lança en brave Gryffondor qu'il était.

- Je t'écoute Harry...

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le jeune homme qui avait réussi à se contenir – et plutôt bien – durant toute la soirée. L'improbabilité de la chose lui revint en pleine tête et il se mit à vociférer dans la voiture libérant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

- Je ne comprends pas Sirius, tu viens d'apprendre que tu seras lié à vie à un Malefoy, bordel ! Et tu ne réagis même pas. Tu prends cela comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais c'est Malefoy ! Lui et sa famille sont nos ennemis depuis toujours ! S'ils sont là c'est parce que Rogue a témoigné en leur faveur et que j'ai eu le malheur de faire pareil !

- Harry, surveille ton langage, l'enjoignit son parrain en décidant de lui parler d'autre chose le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle. Tu ne peux plus parler comme ça maintenant que tu es Lord Potter. Ta famille a entretenu son prestige grâce à chacun de ses descendants. Tu as cette responsabilité maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- La famille ?! Il s'agit bien d'elle ! Sirius ! Je te parle d'avenir, d'amour et tu me parles de mon langage ?!

- Arrête Harry ! Coupa son parrain plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je connais les Veelas et les Vélanes. Chaque jeune sorcière et sorcier espèrent être l'un de leurs élus car alors il sera heureux en amour pour toujours. Un Veela fera tout pour rendre heureux son ou sa partenaire. Tu n'as pas à craindre que Drago me fasse le moindre mal ou que je sois malheureux.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry d'un ton stupéfait. Tu crois vraiment à ces contes pour enfants ? N'est-ce pas une vision un peu naïve de ce lien ? Pour ma part, je trouve que cela ressemble plus à prostitution admise par la société…

- Enfin Harry ! Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis désolé mais la magie ne se trompe pas dans le choix des partenaires, martela Sirius, espérant faire entrer cette notion dans le crâne épais de son filleul. S'ils sont ensembles, c'est qu'ils doivent l'être... Alors même si ça veut dire épouser Drago Malefoy, je le ferai.

- Mais c'est ton cousin !

- En fait, non. Druella Rosier-Black qui était la mère de Narcissa a été répudiée par son mari car Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa n'était pas de lui mais d'Ignatius Prewett, son beau-frère. Avoue que c'est cocasse. Le vieil oncle était stérile. Cygnus les a déshéritées dès qu'il a su. Il les a mariées mais elles n'ont rien eu à sa mort. Cela avait fait scandale à l'époque bien que personne n'ait su. Narcissa est plus Prewett que Black...

- Sirius ne me dit pas que tu es en train d'essayer de me prouver par A + B que Drago Malefoy n'est pas ton cousin direct ?

- En fait j'aurai été son grand-oncle pas son cousin, répondit Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Sirius !

- Désolé mais il va falloir t'y faire. Quand bien même nous aurions été cousins, on en a bien marié fut une époque afin de garder un sang pur. Pense qu'un Veela fera tout pour rendre heureux son compagnon. Je suppose qu'en tant que compagnon je pourrais lui demander un effort vis-à-vis de ma famille et de nos amis.

- Trop aimable de ta part, cingla Harry.

Un silence s'étira dans l'intimité de la calèche. Sirius commença à angoisser. Les hurlements, il y était habitué. Le mauvaise humeur, les dénégations, tout cela était l'apanage des Potter lorsqu'une situation ne tournait pas à leur avantage mais le silence, Sirius ne savait pas qu'Harry pouvait se taire.

- Harry, ça va ? Questionna Sirius sur un ton inquiet.

- Ca me scie une jambe mais j'ai l'habitude... Ricana le Sauveur.

Ils atteignirent le Manoir Black dans un calme absolu qui annonçait une tempête potterienne de la plus belle eau selon son parrain. Une fois le seuil franchi, Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et comme tout bon jeune homme énergique qui se respecte, il claqua la porte.

Sirius soupira.

_Il s'y fera... enfin peut être._

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =°) La suite au prochain chapitre !


	2. Premier jour moins un et premier jour

**Titre**: Improbable n'est pas sorcier

**Auteur**: Suzan

**Note**: Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Avertissement**: Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé**: Lord Potter et Lord Black s'en vont joyeusement à une soirée organisée par un de leur ami de la haute aristocratie sorcière, Lord Londubat... Cela parait tellement simple que lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et Sirius Black, on se doute de quelque chose... Slash HP/SR

**NDA du 31 août 2013** : Bonjour à tous ^^

Voici le chapitre 2 remanié et corrigé et ce pas sans mal, je le crains. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire malgré les nombreux rebonds qu'elle a connu et merci à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas ^^.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : PREMIER JOUR ET PREMIER JOUR MOINS UN **

Severus Rogue était ébahi - ce qui se traduisait chez lui par une légère inclinaison du sourcil gauche et un écart de quelques millimètres entre ses deux lèvres. Ce fait était d'autant plus étrange et improbable lorsqu'on connaissait ses accointances avec les deux mages les plus puissants mais également les plus mégalomanes, manipulateurs et sadiques du siècle. Après plusieurs années passées à leur service, il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner. Preuve en était faite que si et à en croire le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce, Lucius et Drago devaient être dans le même état que lui.

Severus se remémora ce qui l'avait amené en ce lieu précis où une potion d'un bleu nuit particulièrement délicat formait les lettres d'un des ses pires ennemis dans une écriture des plus raffinées.

Deux mois auparavant – le cinq juin précisément – son filleul avait atteint sa majorité magique recevant ainsi l'héritage Veela de la famille Malefoy. Severus s'était immédiatement mis au travail, lançant les bases de cette concoction ardue qu'était la potion de révélation à l'usage des Veelas. Celle-ci nécessitait une surveillance de tous les instants et un ajout régulier de certaines parties du Veela – cheveux, ongles, cellules mortes, sang. Cette potion avait pour particularité d'être complexe mais aussi très longue à préparer – environ deux mois. L'ajout d'éléments provenant de Drago avait rendu toute préparation antérieure à son anniversaire impossible.

Son filleul avait donc été claquemuré dans le Manoir Malefoy. En effet, les Veelas émettaient des phéromones très fortes qui rendaient les sorciers ne faisant pas partie de la famille complètement légèrement excités. La sécurité avait été renforcée et Drago avait pris son mal en patience – commençant à préparer son futur mariage par correspondance.

- Est-ce vraiment possible ? Se risqua Drago rompant le silence et les réflexions de son parrain.

Severus scruta la réaction de son filleul. Ahuri était sûrement le terme convenable – pour autant qu'un Malefoy puisse ressentir une telle émotion. Lucius, quant à lui, était si rouge que Severus le jugeait proche de la crise cardiaque.

- Apparemment... Répondit le père du jeune homme. Nous aurons confirmation lors de la soirée de Lady Londubat. Nous allons nous y rendre tous les trois finalement, reprit Lucius en regardant le descendant de la très grande lignée des Prince avec un air incrédule.

Severus visionna l'intégralité de la confection de cette potion, traquant la moindre erreur. A chaque étape la couleur avait été parfaite. Chaque ajout avait été fait au moment opportun. Aussi réconfortant que cela soit pour son professionnalisme, il souhaita presque s'être trompé quelque part. Son filleul ne pouvait pas être destiné au chien galeux.

Le regard de Drago passa de son père à son parrain avant de s'arrêter sur le chaudron. Le masque Malefoy tomba sur son visage et il sortit de la pièce. Lucius soupira.

- Il aurait peut être mieux valu que cela tombe sur un Né-Moldu, il aurait été plus facilement manipulable, émit Severus dans un soupir découragé.

- Tu te fourvoies, répondit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix convaincue. Sirius Black est peut être l'homme le plus instable et le plus incontrôlable de la communauté magique, il sera peut être difficile à persuader mais c'est un Sang-Pur. Il connaît les usages et il comprendra les implications d'un rejet.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une chose sur laquelle nous puissions nous réjouir Lucius, conclut le maître des potions avant de commencer l'onguent dont Drago aurait besoin le soir même pour rendre ses phéromones indécelables.

L'efficacité de cet onguent ne pouvait durer plus d'une heure et ils seraient donc obligés de s'éclipser dans la soirée mais ce laps de temps suffirait amplement pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Lord Malefoy, quant à lui, n'entendit pas la dernière remarque de son ami, entièrement pris par la réflexion des futures conditions qu'il pourrait se permettre de négocier.

* * *

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Il empêcha l'émotion qu'il ressentait de le trahir, contrôlant chaque muscle de son visage. Pourtant, une personne attentive aurait remarqué sa respiration coupée et la crispation de ses muscles.

Après la sortie de Lord Potter et de Lord Black, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'unique héritier du titre et de la famille. Celui-ci secoua sa tête piteusement de manière à acquiescer. Drago aurait reconnu son compagnon entre mille hommes. Son odeur était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais pu sentir et son cœur avait littéralement fondu devant son sourire.

A cet instant précis, Drago Malefoy se résigna et laissa la créature qu'était le Veela se réjouir de la présence si proche de celui qu'il allait chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Son côté humain se désespérait d'une situation si mal engagée. Il avait eu le minuscule espoir que la potion se fut trompée, que pour une fois son parrain ait fait une erreur quelconque lors de la préparation.

Hélas non, son compagnon était Sirius Black. Il avait seulement une petite nuit et une minuscule matinée pour se préparer à l'affrontement qui aurait lieu demain après-midi au Manoir Black pour les négociations de son mariage. Il avait du attendre deux longs mois pendant lesquels la douleur due à l'absence de son compagnon s'était amplifiée. Il lui faudrait encore prendre sur lui demain. En effet, seuls son parrain et son père auraient voix au chapitre. Lui devrait se taire en priant pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Malgré tout, le Veela en lui était impatient de revoir son compagnon. Drago dormi mal, se tournant sans cesse dans son lit à baldaquin. Il attendit toute la matinée de pouvoir se rendre au Manoir Black. Il ne rendit pas sa visite quotidienne à sa mère. Il l'oublia même et passa la majorité de son temps à se tordre les doigts mentalement à l'idée de la rencontre. Il passa la journée dans un état nerveux lamentable, hurlant sur les elfes de maison et passant ses nerfs en volant sur son balai.

Il s'était habillé avec soin, avait cherché la tenue idéale pendant des heures et lorsqu'il était finalement descendu, son père lui avait fait remarquer que le rouge ne lui valait rien. Il avait vite fait de changer cette couleur en bleu sombre. Severus le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce qu'il n'était évidemment pas. Il reconsidéra néanmoins la question lorsque son parrain et son père l'aidèrent à transplaner vers le Manoir Black et que son cœur bondit de joie.

A peine avaient-ils posé un pied sur le trottoir du Square Grimmaurd qu'une maison imposante se matérialisa sous leurs yeux entre le numéro 10 et le numéro 14. Severus ne fut pas surpris par cette vision qu'il avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois. Il nota néanmoins les changements apportés par le propriétaire pour rendre la façade du Manoir plus accueillante – la pierre avait été nettoyée, les sculptures ne représentaient plus des gargouilles inquiétantes et l'on pouvait voir à travers les baies neuves, de charmants rideaux.

Lucius sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une elfe à la voix haut perchée :

- Bonjour Messieurs, Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince et Maître Malefoy. Mes maîtres sont ravis de vous accueillir, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Le petit elfe portait un joli uniforme de fonction, montrant clairement qu'il appartenait à une bonne maison. Il les conduisit au Salon où les deux Lords attendaient. Severus fut encore une fois étonné du changement de décor. Des cris n'avaient pas retenti, laissant penser que Mrs Black avait été déménagée. La maison était décorée dans des tons chaleureux et confortables du plus pur style anglais. Les murs d'un beige doux et les meubles en bois donnaient une impression que le Manoir avait toujours été habité par le bon côté.

La piscine qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé stupéfia les invités – autant qu'un Malefoy et un Prince puisse se laisse bouche bée en public. Elle avait l'apparence d'une lubie correspondant à ce qu'ils savaient du propriétaire. Elle se trouvait sous une grande véranda et formait un sas entre le jardin entièrement replanté et la maison.

- Bonjour Messieurs, les accueillit Sirius – le Veela ne pouvait se résoudre de l'appeler par son titre - dans une de ses robes d'atour.

Malheureusement pour lui, la vision de Drago resta bloquée sur son futur fiancé, créant un léger malaise lors des salutations. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque son père annonça d'une voix claire :

- Lord Black, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Maître Malefoy

- Enchanté, répondit Sirius en serrant la main de son futur fiancé.

Celui-ci tenta de lutter pour récupérer le contrôle de son corps lorsque son compagnon le toucha pour la première fois et il y arriva presque...Même si ses genoux avaient gagné une consistance proche de la gelée.

- Installez-vous, continua leur hôte ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de Drago, le thé va être servi.

Drago nota l'absence de reconnaissance de la part de son futur compagnon. Il lui avait à peine parlé et ce constat mis le veela en alerte. Il savait pourtant que durant les salutations son Lord de fiancé ne pourrait pas lui dire grand chose. Pourtant le Veela imaginait déjà une centaine de scenarii catastrophiques. Le rejetait-il ? Déjà ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore… Drago empêcha l'expression de ses émotions de marquer ses traits tout en essayant de se reprendre.

Il avait conscience que sa récente émotivité qui le faisait passer pour un Poufsouffle en mal d'amour était due en partie à sa partie Veela. Il essaya de se raisonner tout en se concentrant sur la conversation qui avait lieu.

- Certes, disait son père, Severus sera pour nous notre intermédiaire. Je suppose que Lord Potter est le vôtre ?

- Assurément, répondit Sirius avec un visage quasiment impassible. Si vous voulez bien prendre place…

Une table ronde décorée d'une nappe aux motifs fleuris avait été dressée pour le thé. Les invités prirent place sur les fauteuils en velours et furent tous pourvus d'une délicieuse tasse de thé au jasmin et d'une assiette de mignardises. Son père attendit que chacun ait bu la moitié de sa tasse de thé avant de poser la question que tout le monde attendait :

- Lord Black, vous connaissez les usages de notre société. Etant donné que vous êtes la famille dominante, que désirez-vous ?

Sirius appliqua alors les préceptes qui avaient fait la réputation de la noble et toujours pure famille Black lors des négociations : il attendit une longue minute avant de répondre. User les nerfs de l'adversaire était une pratique courante mais personne ne savait mieux le faire que l'héritier de la célèbre maison Black.

- Nous avons analysé hier le contrat que nos familles ont pu conclure lors de précédents mariages. Je suppose que vous l'avez également étudié. Il nous semble tout à fait convenable cependant nous aimerions y faire quelques petits ajustements.

Sirius fit apparaître un parchemin raturé en divers endroits. Drago vit la mâchoire de son père se crisper. Il dut se retenir de sauter sur Sirius lorsque celui-ci employait un « nous » qui ne le concernait pas.

- Lesquels ? Demanda d'un ton égal le patriarche de la famille Malefoy en faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume pour noter les diverses modifications demandées.

- La première modification est la suivante, énonça clairement Sirius, je veux inclure Harry Potter comme héritier de la fortune Black et de ses titres si Maître Malefoy et moi-même venions à décéder et ceci, croyez-le bien, dans le but de le protéger dans cette affaire. De même si Maître Malefoy produit un héritier ou que nous adoptions des enfants, je voudrais qu'Harry hérite sa part de la fortune qui sera proportionnelle à celle que nous léguerons à chacun de nos enfants.

Cette clause fit relever la tête de Drago pendant quelques secondes. Son instinct paranoïaque imagina immédiatement une liaison entre son compagnon et Harry Potter. Il fusilla du regard ce dernier avant de s'admonester et de tenter une rationalisation de ses pensées. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, bon sang !

Il vit le sang de Lucius battre ses tempes dans un accès de colère. Drago pouvait imaginer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son père. Ses héritiers dépossédés pour un Potter ? Fi ! Un duel de regard s'engagea alors entre l'héritier des Black et celui des Malefoy. Cependant ce combat n'était pas équitable. Lucius avait plus à perdre dans cette histoire que Sirius et il fut le premier à détourner les yeux, notant la modification sur son parchemin vierge.

- Pourrions-nous envisager de… Commença son père avant d'être coupé par la voix de son futur mari.

- Navré de vous couper la parole, Lord Malefoy, mais sans offense, ce point est non-négociable.

La situation fut sauvée par un Severus Rogue plein de bonne volonté – notion assez rare pour être notée et surlignée. Il détourna la conversation sur un autre point, prenant également des notes :

- Avez-vous des observations à faire ? Des questions à poser à propos de l'éducation du jeune Maître Malefoy ?

- Non, répondit Sirius en détournant son regard du patriarche Malefoy, je sais que la famille Malefoy soigne particulièrement l'éducation de ses membres. Je suis sûr que Maître Malefoy possède une connaissance parfaite de nombreuses langues étrangères dont l'allemand et l'italien ainsi que des langues mortes. Vous jouez d'un instrument ?

La question était adressée à Drago mais celui-ci en parfait gentleman laissa son père répondre. Dans cette discussion il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

- Du violon.

- Parfaitement, je présume, déclara le représentant de la famille Black d'une voix égale. Il a du recevoir également des cours de danse, d'étiquettes et bien sûr de gestion des affaires. Je connais l'éducation que vous dispensez et n'en demande pas plus.

- Nous avions également un autre point à évoquer, annonça Lord Potter en indiquant une ligne marquée sur le parchemin.

- En effet, merci Harry, rebondit Sirius en souriant. Le contrat de mariage stipule que l'épousé ne possède pas le droit de faire des études ou de pratiquer une activité professionnelle.

Lucius se tendit ainsi que son fils.

- Je ne sais pas si Maître Malefoy souhaiterait poursuivre une carrière universitaire ou entrer en apprentissage cependant je pense qu'il serait bon de revoir ce point afin de lui permettre toute activité étudiante ou professionnelle. Bien entendu, il ne pratiquera une activité que s'il le souhaite.

A ces mots, Drago vit son père soupirer légèrement. Lui-même était soulagé. Une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahit lorsqu'il considéra son compagnon. Malgré tout, il essayait de tirer le meilleur de cette union et cela rendait le Veela heureux. C'était l'un des points dont il voulait discuter. Lucius souhaitait que Drago puisse travailler s'il en ressentait l'envie ou le besoin.

- Toute activité correspondant à ses capacités intellectuelles et à son rang, lut à voix haute Lord Malefoy tout en notant attentivement cette condition.

Sirius acquiesça. Lucius se relaxa imperceptiblement.

- Nous souhaitions parler de la cérémonie et de ce qu'il la précède, annonça Lord Prince d'une voix atone.

- Bien évidemment, approuva Sirius avec un gracieux signe de tête. Dans un premier temps, il faudra que Maître Malefoy prenne rendez-vous chez le tailleur de votre choix.

- Certaines matières ou couleurs sont-elles prohibées ? Questionna l'intermédiaire des Malefoy.

- En effet, répondit Lord Potter avec assurance. Les Black ne portent pas de violet ou de rose, énuméra-t-il. Le bordeaux est toléré dans une teinte sombre mais réglementé par l'étiquette comme le port du noir et du blanc. Quant aux matières, le coton – même de qualité supérieure – ne peut convenir qu'aux tenues décontractées. Le satin est également prohibé.

- En contrepartie du respect de ces règles, je m'engage à observer celles de la famille Malefoy, déclara calmement Sirius, je ne porterai donc pas de jaune ou d'or.

Chacun hocha la tête en se demandant qui oserait porter une robe de sorcier jaune ou violette.

- Le trousseau comprend la robe de marié, cinq robes d'atour pour les réceptions, cinq robes pour les sorties en journée, un ensemble de détente, une tenue de cheval ainsi qu'une tenue de sport, plusieurs tenues d'intérieures et un assortiment de vêtement ou sous-vêtements dont tout jeune homme a besoin, lut Lord Prince.

Drago eut presque envie de rire en entendant son parrain discuter des détails de son trousseau de sa voix atone et passablement ennuyée.

- L'organisation de la cérémonie sera aux frais de la famille Malefoy comme il a été convenu dans le précédent contrat, poursuivit Lucius.

- Je pense qu'il serait également judicieux de procéder à la cérémonie au Manoir Malefoy, répliqua Sirius.

Le chef de la famille Malefoy acquiesça, saisissant l'occasion qu'on lui tendait.

- Je me chargerai personnellement des alliances, continua le plus âgé des Gryffondors.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant cette phrase, somme toute normale de son fiancé. Son âme sœur semblait vouloir y mettre du sien et le jeune Veela en était rassuré.

- Enfin avec l'accord de Maître Malefoy, nous résiderons ici même au Square Grimmaurd, dans les premiers temps de notre union du moins, émit Sirius. Il sera, bien entendu, totalement libre de ses allées et venues.

- Puisque nous en venons à l'établissement, Sirius, marmonna Lord Potter en fourrageant dans ses papiers, nous avions noté ceci.

- Oui effectivement, reconnu le parrain du Sauveur. Nous avions parlé du rôle que chaque famille tiendrait dans la société. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de présenter un front uni à l'aristocratie sorcière et de nous inviter dans les différentes réceptions que nos familles sont susceptibles d'organiser.

Son parrain acquiesça en penchant la tête légèrement de côté. Il nota quelques choses avant de parler d'une voix calme.

- Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure d'une famille, Lord Black. Dans l'éventualité où votre union produirait des descendants, quelle serait la place de la famille Malefoy dans leur éducation ?

Drago arrêta de respirer pendant que son compagnon réfléchissait à la question. Il ne voulait pas cesser ses relations avec sa famille même s'il savait que Sirius ne soutenait pas et ne soutiendrait jamais les opinions politiques des Malefoy. Ce sujet serait un point de discorde dans leur couple mais il espérait que Sirius puisse passer au-dessus de tout cela. Faire passer la famille avant tout.

- Je pense que Lord et Lady Malefoy pourraient tout à fait faire partie de la vie de leurs petits-enfants tant qu'ils ne mettront pas la vie de ceux-ci en danger.

La menace était claire mais la volonté de conciliation aussi. Chacun nota le tressaillement qui parcourut les Malefoy à l'entente du titre de Narcissa mais personne n'osa l'évoquer. Drago en fut soulagé.

- Enfin la dernière chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé est la dot, expliqua Lucius en étudiant son papier.

Cela gênait fortement Drago. Il se mariait avec une dot, comme toutes les filles de bonne famille. Cette tradition l'écoeurait. Parce qu'il était le Veela, il était le demandeur de l'union ce qui plaçait sa famille en position d'infériorité par rapport à toute autre famille de Sang-Pur. Néanmoins la tradition le voulait et la dot était censée aider le jeune couple à démarrer leur vie en société.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus riche que je ne le suis, énonça clairement Sirius. Aussi je souhaite que la somme de la dot soit versée intégralement sur un compte au nom de Maître Malefoy. Elle pourra être constituée de gallions sonnants et trébuchants mais aussi de possessions immobilières ou de volumes rares.

Drago ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'aide serait pour lui seul ? Son compagnon ne réclamait rien ?

- Parfait, approuva Lucius. Voici la somme que je propose.

Il inscrivit le montant sur un papier et le fit glisser vers Severus qui lui-même le fit passer à Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et le présenta à son parrain.

- Très bien, déclara Sirius satisfait. Y a-t-il un autre point à débattre ?

Aucune voix ne vint s'élever et le contrat prénuptial fut rédigé par une plume à papote sous la dictée de Sirius Black. Drago n'avait pas osé espérer le quart de tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir dans ces négociations. Il se rendait compte que son compagnon avait énormément travaillé pour trouver un terrain d'entente avec la famille Malefoy.

Le contrat prénuptial fut signé le jour même par toutes les personnes présentes. Après la signature, les trois Serpentards se levèrent et prirent congés de leurs hôtes.

* * *

Une fois matérialisés sur le trottoir du Square Grimmaurd, Lucius regarda son fils. La clause non négociable de Black sur les héritiers le chagrinait mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait et même plus sans en faire la demande. Visiblement le compagnon de son fils avait décidé de montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité : la facette responsable. Lucius en était heureux et voyait d'un bon œil les aménagements que Sirius avait réalisés pour Drago.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit Lucius en haussant un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de son fils.

- Je pense que ces pourparlers ont été rapides et efficaces et que vous avez négocié pour le mieux ma position, Père.

- Et le Veela que dit-il ? Questionna de nouveau le patriarche de la famille.

- Il... il saute de joie en voyant son compagnon d'accord pour le bon fonctionnement du mariage et de leur couple, marmonna Drago, peu ravi d'être pris en flagrant délit de Poufsoufflisme aigu.

- Merlin, il va nous le transformer en guimauve... Interrompit Severus, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Ne vous en faites pas parrain, je sais fort bien me comporter, répliqua vertement Drago, piqué par la remarque de Severus.

- Drago as-tu mal ? Continua Lucius Malefoy sans s'occuper des moqueries de son ami.

- C'est supportable. Avoir été avec lui a un peu atténué la douleur. De toute façon comme le stipule la loi nous serons mariés avant la fin de la semaine. Je peux tenir, répondit Drago.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse rentrer au Manoir. Drago, n'oublie pas ton onguent si tu vas acheter quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse et fais venir le tailleur de la famille.

- Bien, Père.

- Severus… Commença Lucius avant d'être coupé.

- Je m'en occupe, lança son ami.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Severus et Drago ne transplanent. Lucius remercia mentalement Severus. Il veillait extrêmement bien sur son fils, le confortant dans se décision lorsqu'il l'avait élu parrain de Drago. Il ne laisserait pas un seul mètre s'immiscer entre lui et son filleul.

* * *

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy se matérialisa dans une petite rue de Loustry Ste Chaspoule, sa première pensée fut qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Il considéra cette réflexion comme un euphémisme lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte du Terrier, domicile connu de toute la famille Weasley. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de frapper. Inspirer, expirer...

Il avait connu des situations autrement plus désespérées. Il savait que ce qu'il accomplissait était un acte primordial, pour lui, pour son fils. Si la famille Black apprenait ce qu'il se passait, il était certain que son dernier descendant – qui s'était au demeurant montré plus conciliant que ce à quoi Lucius s'attendait – déciderait de retarder ou de renégocier les termes du mariage.

Un raclement sec prévint la porte de l'arrivée de Lord Malefoy. Une voix que Lucius reconnaissait comme appartenant à Molly Prewett-Weasley retentit.

- J'arrive.

Il eut quelques secondes supplémentaires de répit avant qu'une petite femme rousse et replète n'ouvre la porte et ne jette sur lui un regard méfiant.

- Bonjour Lady Weasley, salua-t-il d'une voix calme. Je suis venu demander une entrevue avec votre mari, Lord Prewett.

La fin de sa déclaration suscita chez Molly Weasley une réflexion intense. Lucius n'avait pas envoyé d'hibou pour demander cet entretien, ce qui signifiait que dans le cas présent, la demande devait être faite en personne et non par courrier. Une demande en mariage ou d'alliance entre familles pouvait être concernée par ce mode de communication.

En outre, Lucius avait sciemment demandé à voir le chef de famille des Prewett. Le cerveau de Molly Weasley s'embrouillait dans toutes ses démarches. Lucius attendit qu'elle arrive à la conclusion que s'il était sur le pas de sa porte, la question était importante ou urgente.

Elle fit coulisser l'abattant de la porte plus largement pour lui permettre d'entrer.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine, récita la sorcière rousse.

Un autre code de l'aristocratie voulait qu'on ne puisse rentrer dans la maison d'un autre noble sans y avoir été invité, exception faite pour la famille. Noble, la famille Prewett-Weasley l'était assurément et depuis des générations, Lucius devait bien le reconnaître. Passablement désargenté, c'était certain, s'il en jugeait par l'apparence du salon digne d'une famille de classe moyenne.

- Asseyez-vous, proposa Molly en désignant un fauteuil avachi par les années. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous connaissait l'état de mon mari. Je ne saurais trop vous conseillé de vous tenir à distance afin d'éviter toute contagion. Ceci dit, c'est juste un conseil.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la sorcière disparut dans un étroit escalier. Lucius laissa son regard errer sur les couleurs criardes du plaid, l'état déplorable de la cheminée et le nombre impressionnant de photographies placées dans toute la pièce. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et Arthur Weasley apparut, dans une robe de sorcier aux couleurs passées.

- Lord Malefoy, bonjour, salua son hôte.

- Bonjour, Lord Prewett, répondit Lucius en se rasseyant.

- Souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement ? S'enquit Arthur en utilisant chaque parcelle de son éducation. Un thé peut être ?

- Ce serait parfait.

Il regarda avec stupeur Arthur Weasley agiter sa baguette en direction de la cuisine, avant de se rappeler la condition de son hôte et donc l'absence d'elfes de maison. Un service à thé en porcelaine bleue lévita jusqu'à eux et se posa en douceur sur le petit guéridon. Arthur versa le liquide dans deux tasses et en tendit une à son hôte. Une fois la première gorgée but et seulement alors, Arthur poursuivit calmement :

- Vous avez sollicité une entrevue, que puis-je pour vous ?

- La situation qui m'amène est délicate, Lord Prewett, aussi me dois-je de vous réclamer la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire.

Il attendit qu'Arthur ait gravement hoché la tête pour continuer.

- Je suis venu vous voir pour régler une affaire concernant votre famille, commença Lucius d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus apaisante possible. Comme vous l'avez sans doute su lorsque vous avez hérité du titre et des secrets de la famille Prewett, ma femme fait parti de votre famille étant le fruit adultérin de Mrs Druella Rosier et de Lord Ignatius Prewett.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé à la violette avant de reprendre son exposé.

- Le secret a longtemps été gardé et je n'en ai eu connaissance qu'il y a peu. Cette ascendance inconnue lors de notre mariage justifierait l'annulation de notre union. Voyez-vous, Lord Prewett, ma femme a commis une faute. Elle a cependant fourni l'héritier requis par notre contrat de mariage et je ne peux donc la répudier. Néanmoins la situation est telle que l'annulation de notre hymen s'avère nécessaire.

Arthur Weasley ajouta du sucre dans son thé et prit le temps de le dissoudre complètement dans le breuvage avant d'en boire une gorgée. Ces gestes calculés lui permettaient de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Lucius Malefoy.

- Afin de pouvoir vous répondre et donner mon assentiment pour l'annulation de ce mariage – puisque c'est ce que vous me demander en tant que chef de famille – je suis obligé de m'enquérir avec précision de la situation.

Nous y étions. Lucius passa la main sur un faux pli de sa robe impeccable avec de se résoudre à répondre à cette question somme toute naturelle.

- Ma femme a fait parti de la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la guerre, déclara d'une voix atone Lord Malefoy. Cette expérience l'a traumatisée et je crains que sa raison n'en ait grandement pâti. Elle ne reconnaît plus que son fils et moi.

Cette réponse rendit Arthur Weasley muet. Il ne savait pas ce que le règne de Voldemort avait coûté aux familles de Sang-Purs. Ils l'avaient suivi certes, dans un premier mouvement impulsif, parfois irréfléchi, souvent manipulé mais nombre de familles avait été brisée par la guerre ou par la fin de celle-ci.

Lucius savait que Narcissa, pour qui il n'avait eu qu'un sentiment de respect du à son statut d'épouse, avait été attirée par le pouvoir et par les faveurs que pouvait distribuer le Lord Noir. Cet ultime pouvoir qu'elle avait connu en devant sa maîtresse avait brisé le psychisme de sa femme, balayant toute rationalité. Narcissa était devenue une fanatique et ce qu'elle couvait aujourd'hui n'annonçait pas de jours heureux pour les prochaines années.

- Votre femme a donc commis un adultère et un reniement des règles de la famille Malefoy. Je me dois de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire Lord Malefoy ?

- Annuler mon mariage est ma priorité, répondit Lucius. Cependant, le scandale ait également une chose dont je ne suis pas friand. Si vous signez le parchemin d'assentiment, ma femme sera hébergée dans l'un des manoirs de campagne de ma famille avec tout le personnel nécessaire à son état de santé mentale et physique. Je m'engage à m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Pourquoi vouloir annuler ce mariage ? S'enquit d'un ton surpris Arthur Weasley. Il vous aurait suffi de réaliser les aménagements dont vous venez de me parler. Officialiser la situation fera quelques remous dans la société et vous avez été obligé de venir me demander cette faveur.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Lord Prewett, acquiesça Lucius. Vous ignorez cependant ce que beaucoup ignorent : je suis un Veela, bridé certes, tant que l'annulation du lien créé lors de mon mariage n'aura pas eu lieu.

A ce moment précis de la conversation, Arthur Weasley n'aurait pas pu être plus ébahi. Le terme n'était pas trop fort. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le cacher à son visiteur. Il était rare pour ne pas dire impensable qu'un Veela accepte la cérémonie du lien avec un autre que son compagnon d'âme. Comme Arthur semblait le constater Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas voulu de la bride imposée par le mariage avec Narcissa Black. Il avait fallu attendre des années pour trouver la faille dans cette union.

- Vous comprenez l'urgence de ma situation, insinua Lucius d'une voix douce.

Arthur approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de lui demander si le parchemin d'assentiment était en sa possession. Lucius lui tendit avec un parchemin indiquant ses engagements vis-à-vis de sa future ex-femme. Elle reprendrait son nom de jeune fille et serait exilée loin du monde et de la société mais totalement prise en charge.

Lord Prewett lut attentivement chaque parchemin avant de les parapher d'une écriture nette. Lucius poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Il fut raccompagné à la porte par son hôte.

- Bon courage, Lord Malefoy, le salua-t-il avant que Lucius ne transplane aux limites de la propriété.

* * *

Bien, bien, bien… J'avoue que ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à réécrire. Pour ceux qui suivaient cette fiction avant qu'elle soit réécrite vous devez avoir souvenir de ces scènes… Mais elles n'étaient pas tout à fait écrites comme ça. J'ai allègrement modifié une partie de l'intrigue et des négociations pour qu'elles soient plus crédibles et plus en phrase avec les caractères et les précédentes relations qu'entretenaient les personnages. Leur rapprochement se fera petit à petit.

J'avoue que je piaffe d'impatience de savoir comment vous avez trouvé les négociations du mariage de Drago ? Vous attendiez vous à cela pour Narcissa ?

Je vous dis à bientôt !


	3. Premier jour

**Titre**: Improbable n'est pas sorcier

**Auteur**: Suzan

**Note**: Je m'excuse platement d'avoir torturé les personnages de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Avertissement**: Ce texte mets en évidence de relations homosexuelles, il serait donc préférable au jeune public et aux homophobes de s'abstenir.

**Résumé**: Lord Potter et Lord Black s'en vont joyeusement à une soirée organisée par un de leur ami de la haute aristocratie sorcière, Lord Londubat... Cela parait tellement simple que lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et Sirius Black, on se doute de quelque chose... Slash HP/SR

**NDA** : Ce chapitre n'existait pas vraiment de cette manière dans l'ancienne version - tout comme le nouveau chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^. Il a été modifié et enrichi pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les fameuses négociations du mariage et les réactions d'Harry et Sirius ^^.

Bonne lecture !

Suzan

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : PREMIER JOUR**

Sirius Black se leva avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Son premier geste fut de boire une potion antidouleur afin de pouvoir se concentrer quelques minutes sur l'épreuve qu'allait être la journée.

Une fois douché et habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine où Dobby l'accueillit avec un thé à la menthe très sucré. Il s'installa sous la véranda et tenta de se détendre tandis qu'une tempête se déclenchait sous son crâne. Il était encore tôt, Harry ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de méditer sa situation.

Sirius Black n'était pas un homme à se mentir. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, il avait tout de même appris à ne pas nier une évidence lorsqu'elle se présentait avec force devant lui. Il était le compagnon d'âme de Drago Malefoy.

Bien, ceci étant posé, la panique s'emparait de lui. Que Drago Malefoy soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Qu'il soit un Veela l'enchantait, assurant ainsi la future entente du couple. Qu'il soit de son milieu l'horrifiait.

Si Sirius s'était bien promis quelque chose, c'était de ne jamais ô grand jamais se marier avec un membre de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il connaissait très bien pour y avoir vécu ses années de jeunesse les codes désuets et l'étiquette sévère permettant de masquer entièrement la personnalité d'un être. Il avait été formé à la gestion des affaires, aux tractations politiques et aux chantages. Il craignait que cette partie qu'il avait si souvent refoulée dans ses jeunes années ne reprenne le dessus sur l'homme de trente-sept ans qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Trente-sept ans… Et dire que son futur mari en aurait vingt de moins ! Sirius eut presque envie de se laisser aller à une séance d'auto-apitoiement. Il se consola en buvant une gorgée de thé, essayant de retrouver une certaine logique à ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas trente-sept ans dans sa tête, Remus lui en faisait trop souvent la remarque. Les douze années passées à Azkaban l'avaient énormément marqué, pour dire le moins.

Durant douze ans, il n'avait rien connu que les murs sales d'une prison. Son développement psychique s'était donc arrêté lors de son incarcération et à sa sortie de prison il avait voulu revivre tous les petits plaisirs qu'il avait connus à Poudlard. Il avait fait dévier sa relation avec Harry avant d'en prendre conscience et d'essayer de découvrir qui était Sirius Orion Black troisième du nom. Ce qu'il voulait, quelles étaient ses aspirations, il avait à peine eu le temps de se poser la question qu'un mariage lui tombait sur le coin du nez.

Des années de guerre, douze ans à ressasser les erreurs de sa vie et un an derrière le voile lui avait appris deux choses : rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et s'il n'était pas devenu fou après ces expériences somme toute traumatisantes, il saurait résister aux négociations et à un mariage Malefoy.

Même si ce mariage le confrontait à tout un coté de son éducation, de son nom, de sa famille qu'il avait voulu fuir. Il avait repris les titres et la fortune Black dans le but de soutenir Harry dans son rôle de Lord et de l'établir. Il voulait être le soutien dont il avait si cruellement manqué. Il n'avait vécu que pour ça. Et aujourd'hui sa vie aurait un autre sens ? Celui d'aimer, d'être aimé, de protéger. Construire une famille. Veiller aux grains. Etre un pilier, un chef de famille.

Cela nécessiterait de longues discussions avec son futur mari car il était persuadé d'une chose : la magie ne les aurait pas réunis si Drago Malefoy était réellement le jeune homme arrogant et mesquin que lui avait dépeint Harry pendant sa scolarité. Cela nécessiterait de longs moments de méditation. Il allait devoir définir qu'elle était la vie qu'il avait envie de vivre et non la vie qu'il aurait voulu ou qu'il avait voulu. Il allait falloir s'adapter aux nouvelles données et Sirius s'en jugea capable.

* * *

Il termina son thé et appela Dobby pour qu'il lui serve une collation dans son étude. Il monta ensuite à l'étage et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il fouilla dans les parchemins de la famille Black jusqu'à trouver les accords que les Black et les Malefoy avaient pu passer lors de précédents mariages. Il entreprit de décortiquer chaque contrat et d'établir le sien – le contrat qui permettrait de jeter les bases de son couple.

Après quelques heures de lecture et de modifications diverses, Sirius leva le nez vers la pendule. Winky n'était pas venue l'avertir du lever d'Harry. Il devait donc se cacher dans sa chambre. L'heure tournait toujours et il devait avertir son filleul sur le rôle d'un intermédiaire dans une négociation ente deux familles nobles. Une espèce de travaux pratiques sur l'étiquette et le droit sorcier.

_Il va adorer. _

Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de son filleul. Il frappa doucement à la porte et n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer. Bien lui en pris, la pièce était vide, tout comme la salle de bain attenante. Il débusqua Harry dans son étude personnelle. Il était bel et bien levé, habillé de pieds en cape, il était assis à son bureau rédigeant une missive nécessaire à la gestion des affaires Potter.

Sirius s'assit avec grâce sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de son filleul. Le jeune Gryffondor lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de reprendre l'écriture de sa lettre. Son parrain s'empêcha de soupirer devant le refus total de la situation que montrait Harry. Il entreprit alors de faire entrer une autre vision de la chose dans le cerveau embrumé de son filleul.

- Harry, je sais que la situation ne te convient pas et rassure-toi, elle ne me convient pas plus, commença-t-il. Néanmoins aujourd'hui cette donnée existe. Drago Malefoy est mon Veela, je suis son compagnon d'âme. C'est un fait que cela nous plaise ou non.

L'écriture se fit rageuse sur le parchemin qui n'en avait pas demandé autant.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais essaie de voir les choses sous un autre angle, plaida l'ancien Gryffondor. Je vais me marier, avec un aristocrate, chose que j'avais fermement décidé de ne surtout pas faire. Je vais devoir replonger dans toutes mes obligations de Lord, puis celles de fiancé, de mari et certainement un jour, de père. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout ceci puisse arriver et je t'avoue que j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de ton soutien.

Harry avait cessé d'écrire et regardait son parrain avec une expression de sympathie.

- J'entends ce que tu me dis mais la situation n'est pas facile à digérer, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Il a été mon pire ennemi pendant des années. Il nous a pourri nos années de collège. Nous nous sommes battus contre lui lors de la guerre. Il s'est peut être avéré que Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas parti des tueurs mais il est extrêmement difficile d'enterrer la hache de guerre sous prétexte qu'il se soit changé en une créature magique.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Sirius à l'explication de son filleul. Cependant la situation est ce qu'elle est et il va falloir y faire face dans quelques heures. Il nous faudra certainement du temps pour se découvrir les uns, les autres et s'apprécier.

- S'apprécier ? Hoqueta le jeune homme.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que la magie nous ait réuni si nous ne nous convenions pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à gratter sous la surface glacée qu'affiche ces chers Serpentards.

- Je te laisse le plaisir de la découverte, marmonna Harry en soupirant.

Un silence s'étendit entre les deux hommes. Finalement, le jeune homme ferma son encrier et rangea le parchemin qu'il avait sorti.

- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

Sirius lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Je t'ai désigné comme intermédiaire hier soir. Le rôle de l'intermédiaire est de ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer.

- Ce qui est assez cocasse, c'est que dans notre cas, les intermédiaires sont Severus Rogue et moi. A croire que tout le monde espère la naissance d'une nouvelle guerre, se désola Harry pince-sans-rire.

- Je sais que tu peux te contenir. Il suffira de faire pareil. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, de toute façon, je doute qu'il t'asticote. Son rôle est celui de conciliateur.

Lord Black expliqua à son filleul ce qu'il se passait lors des négociations d'un contrat de mariage. Généralement la famille dominante – la plus riche, la plus célèbre, la mieux dotée – imposait ses idées, les règles de sa famille, les coutumes et même parfois la méthode d'éducation des futurs enfants.

Les négociations suivaient un programme immuable. Après les desiderata de la famille la plus en vue, on passait à la loupe chaque détail : l'éducation de l'épousé, son trousseau, sa dot, le lieu de cérémonie et d'habitat, les liens entre les familles, ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

La rencontre de cet après-midi serait extrêmement protocolaire, ce qui était généralement le cas lorsque les Veelas étaient concernés : peu avait la chance que leur âme sœur fasse parti de leur entourage immédiat. L'étiquette devrait donc être respectée à la lettre. Cela ne se passait pas comme cela dans les mariages sorciers nobles. Les jeunes gens à marier se connaissaient généralement de longue date tout comme leurs familles et si les inconvenances n'étaient pas tolérées, on pouvait se permettre une certaine détente face à l'autre.

Harry enregistra toutes ces informations avant de demander sur quel document allait se baser les négociations. Sirius jeta une sortilège d'attraction sur le contrat qu'il avait étudié plus tôt et ils se mirent à l'étudier joyeusement, riant des appellations ampoulées qu'avaient exigé Druella Rosier lors de l'établissement du contrat de mariage de sa fille. Il était incroyable de passer au crible les contrats de mariage de la famille Black.

Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Hester Gamp avait du porter une ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à son mariage et que de nombreuses professions étaient interdites aux épouses Black. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que cette dernière clause s'appliquerait à son ennemi d'enfance. Cela fit l'objet d'une première modification.

- Sirius, interrompit Harry tandis que son parrain essayait de déconstruire une phrase particulièrement tordue du contrat de mariage, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir et ce matin.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. La potion est dure à avaler. En parlant de choses épineuses, je tiens à t'annoncer comme héritier au même rang que ceux que je pourrai avoir éventuellement avec Drago. Je sens que cela ne sera pas au goût de ce cher Lucius…

- Des héritiers ? S'exclama son filleul.

- Oui, Harry, approuva Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Les Veelas sont une espèce rare. La magie choisit chaque personne avec soin pour qu'ils se correspondent parfaitement. Si les Veelas ne pouvaient pas engendrer, le gène ne pourrait pas se transmettre.

- Des enfants ? De toi et Malefoy ? De Malefoy et toi ?

- Où est-ce que ma phrase n'était pas claire ? Se demanda son parrain.

- Sirius ! Je viens d'apprendre que des hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble ! Alors excuse-moi du peu...

- Harry, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ensemble à la condition _sine qua non_ d'être lié à une créature magique, expliqua calmement Lord Black. Ce sont des grossesses extrêmement rares, très dangereuses car le corps masculin n'est absolument pas apte à porter la vie. Elles sont épuisantes magiquement et physiquement car c'est la magie qui permet au bébé de croître et forme une bulle appelée matrice autour de lui. Beaucoup en meurt... C'est pour cela qu'on choisit plutôt d'adopter.

Harry sembla méditer cette explication quelques minutes. Sirius en profita pour demander à Winky un repas léger à base de sandwich pour le déjeuner. Ils s'accordèrent une pause dans les inepties du droit sorcier, appréciant à leur juste valeur la collation qu'avait préparé Dobby.

- Le fait que Malefoy soit un homme ne te dérange pas ? Questionna presque timidement son filleul.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, même si je t'avoue que je me serai plutôt vu avec une gentille femme, trois mômes et un gros chien, répondit Sirius en s'esclaffant.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi cher parrain c'est ta façon de faire dans la simplicité, se moqua son filleul.

- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Sirius, complice.

* * *

L'heure du thé arriva à grand pas et les deux Gryffondors allèrent se changer pour recevoir leurs hôtes. A seize heures trente précises, la sonnette retentit dans tout le Manoir. Dobby apparut devant eux en annonçant :

- Les Lords Malefoy et Prince ainsi que Maître Malefoy sont à la porte.

- Compter sur Lucius Malefoy pour respecter l'étiquette à la lettre, commenta d'un air moqueur Sirius.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est impoli de passer par la cheminée de quelqu'un lorsqu'on n'a pas conclu une heure de venue avec l'hôte, expliqua Sirius rapidement. Alors imagine transplaner directement dans la maison, ce serait le summum de la goujaterie.

- Comment cela se fait que je ne sache pas tout cela ? Se plaignit Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Je me le demande, ricana son parrain. Dobby, pourrais-tu envoyer Winky répondre s'il te plaît. Il serait mal vu que les Malefoy pensent que nous leur volions leurs serviteurs.

- Bien Lord Black, Monsieur.

- Sirius, Dobby, Sirius.

Mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu avant que sa requête ne puisse passer pour un ordre direct. Harry et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le salon de réception de la maison Black afin de recevoir leurs invités pour le thé. Il lissa un faux pli sur sa robe d'un vert sombre.

- Bonjour Messieurs, Lord Malefoy, Lord Prince et Maître. Mes maîtres sont ravis de vous accueillir, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Harry entendit la voix de Winky précédée la venue de leurs hôtes. Il jeta un regard en coin à son parrain pour constater son état de nerf. Sirius en fit de même pour vérifier si son filleul avait suffisamment lissé son faux pli. Ils se sourirent avant de faire face aux trois Serpentards. Ils apparurent sur le seuil du salon, détonnant avec l'ambiance des lieux. Les trois hôtes avaient un air impassible alors qu'Harry se donnait tant de mal pour paraître avenant.

- Bonjour Messieurs, les accueillit Sirius pendant qu'Harry les saluait tous par leurs titres et qu'ils faisaient de même inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

- Lord Black, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Maître Malefoy, lança gracieusement Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

- Enchanté, répondit Sirius en serrant la main de son futur fiancé.

Celui-ci sembla engourdi pendant quelques secondes ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il tenta de contrôler son expression car cela aurait pu être mal interprété de la part de la partie adverse. Il s'admonesta. Il devait être irréprochable. Son parrain lui avait assez rabâché que son rôle était d'arrondir les angles.

_Que la partie commence._

* * *

Les négociations l'avaient lessivé. Il avait fait attention à chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, essayant de faire un intermédiaire passable aux yeux de la famille Malefoy. Il rappelait les points importants comme le lui avait demandé Sirius et avait sauvé une fois la situation en changeant de sujet.

Il était épuisé et vit l'heure de délivrance arrivée lorsque les trois Serpentards se levèrent de leurs chaises damassées. Au moment des salutations, Sirius interpella Lord Malefoy :

- Harry et moi souhaitions vous invitez tout trois à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle aura lieu dans deux jours et j'espère que vous pourriez vous libérer.

Cette invitation avait été convenue entre eux après qu'ils eurent fini de passer au peigne fin le contrat de mariage. Elle était censée être une marque de bonne volonté. Harry avait donc tiré une croix sur feu sa fête d'anniversaire. Lord Prince le fusilla du regard en apprenant cette invitation. Il lui avait bien semblé qu'elle ne serait pas à son goût.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Lord Black, répondit Lucius Malefoy, nous recevrons les invitations dans peu de temps je suppose ?

Harry enterra sa fête avec les honneurs et posa une magnifique gerbe de fleurs mentale dessus. Il se consola en se disant qu'il participait au prochain bonheur de Sirius.

- Elles vous attendent déjà à vos Manoirs respectifs, précisa son parrain.

- Parfait. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à vous Messieurs, Lord Potter, Lord Black...

La porte se referma sur eux et les deux Gryffondors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun avant d'éclater de rire. Ces négociations avaient été épuisantes tant mentalement que psychiquement. Ils ôtèrent leur robe d'atour pour retrouver les tenues décontractées qu'ils portaient habituellement au Manoir. Harry ôta le sortilège qui maintenait une partie de ses cheveux en place et ils se vautrèrent dans les canapés confortables de la véranda, un thé glacé à la main pour philosopher sur les évènements advenus récemment.

- Tu crois que lorsque tu seras marié à Drago, Lucius Malefoy t'appellera encore Lord Black avec ce ton guindé ? S'enquit Harry, rieur, en reposant sa tête sur l'un des accoudoirs.

- Oui je le crois, dit Sirius mortellement sérieux. Et il serait capable de nommer son fils par son titre après le mariage...

Les deux Gryffondors ricanèrent évacuant ainsi la tension de ces deux dernières heures. Ils jouèrent les mauvaises langues imaginant les scénarii improbables qui devait obligatoirement se jouer au Manoir Malefoy.

- Lady Malefoy, pourriez-vous me passez la salière je vous prie ? S'enquit Sirius dans une exécrable imitation de son futur beau-père.

-Mais bien sûr cher ami, la voici, répondit Harry, le petit doigt en l'air et la voix haut perchée. Lord Prince, Lord Malefoy ne vous a pas raconté ? L'aile est a été particulièrement endommagée par les dernières pluies et c'est un miracle si nous ne nous sommes pas enrhumés…Maître Malefoy voudriez-vous reprendre des petits pois à la menthe ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire sur une dernière grimace d'Harry imitant Lady Malefoy dans son rôle d'hôtesse.

- Merlin, que j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir cela ! S'exclama son parrain.

- Je suppose que tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre avant d'y assister en vrai, remarqua perfidement Harry.

- C'est définitif, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais... Soupira Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Leur hilarité se calma laissant la place à un silence songeur. Harry s'efforça de se vider l'esprit pour se détendre après cette rude journée.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda plus sérieusement Sirius, rompant le silence méditatif.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

- Ca aurait pu être pire…

- En effet, acquiesça son parrain.

- Et dire que tu vas épouser Drago Malefoy… Soupira Harry d'un ton las. Même avec ma capacité innée à ne jamais rien faire comme les autres, je crois que tu me coiffes au poteau pour les cinquante prochaines années… Conclut Harry avec un sourire.

- Attends de voir ce que l'on te réserve avant de dire cela… Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Harry devint rapidement vert sous les rires de Sirius. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être pire qu'être lié à un Malefoy une vie durant.

- Je pense qu'être marié à Voldemort peut être pire, soutint le plus jeune d'un air théâtral.

- Le pire ce serait Bellatrix Lestranges. Elle était une vraie furie et ce, depuis toute petite. Elle était la préférée de Cygnus mais aussi la première à avoir su qu'il n'était pas son père. Elle a réussi à lui soutirer des sommes d'argent colossales. Je plaindrais presque ce pauvre Rodolphus, lança Sirius.

- Tu parles ! Rétorqua Harry énergiquement, il était aussi fanatique que ta cousine…

- Ne me rappelle pas qu'à un temps incertain elle a pu faire partie de ce qu'on a vulgairement appelée « ma famille « s'il te plaît.

Harry sourit à cette phrase. Son parrain n'avait peut-être pas eu une vie facile, mais elle semblait lui sourire. Malgré tout, il était bien obligé de reconnaître la lueur de dévotion qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de Drago à la vue de son parrain. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle, mais elle ne lui apparaissait plus si terrible que quelques heures auparavant. Il pourrait peut-être donner une véritable famille à Sirius, avec des enfants et un chien. Une famille à aimer, à chérir, à protéger…

Lui-même était pleinement conscient qu'un jour il partirait du Manoir pour aller couler des jours heureux avec la famille qu'il se construirait. Il était heureux que quelqu'un reste avec Sirius. Fusse-t-il cet aristocrate insupportable que pouvait être Drago Malefoy. Harry s'était promis de faire des efforts. Il y arriverait.

En attendant cette situation qu'il imaginait lointaine, il profita pleinement de la soirée en compagnie de son parrain, avant qu'une petite tête blonde ne vienne bouleverser leur quotidien. Pendant que Sirius écrivait une lettre à Moony pour lui annoncer sa récente condition d'homme fiancé, Harry faisait de même en prévenant Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ainsi tous les Weasley seraient rapidement au courant.

Il alla piquer une tête dans la piscine avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Dobby s'était surpassé pour remonter le moral de ses maîtres et le repas était délicieux. Le petit elfe rêvait déjà d'enfants à pouponner et Winky suivait dans cet élan d'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait dès qu'il s'agissait de Dobby.

- Sirius, les farces que nous avions prévu de faire aux invités pour mon anniversaire ne seront pas maintenues ? Demanda Harry en coupant sa viande délicatement grillée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux voir la tête de Severus lorsqu'il tombera sur les petits pois farceurs !

- Tu sais parrain je crois qu'il serait raisonnable d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui. Après tout tu vas te marier avec son filleul.

- Ne me rappelle pas cet état des faits Harry s'il te plaît, James et Lily se seraient foutus de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec un truc pareil ! J'espère qu'ils en profitent bien de là où ils sont car je jure solennellement que se sera la dernière fois que je me marierais avec un Malefoy !

Harry explosa de rire devant la mine hallucinée de son parrain.

- Je te l'espère aussi Sirius, je te l'espère aussi…

- Et toi cher filleul ? Une jeune demoiselle t'aurait-elle tapée dans l'œil ?

Harry contrôla les rougeurs intempestives qui menaçaient ses joues à chaque fois que cette question revenait sur le tapis.

- Toujours pas, répondit son filleul avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux dire toujours pas de révélations pour Hermione Granger ?

Harry lança un regard mauvais à son parrain. Depuis l'épisode de Buck, Sirius vouait un culte à Hermione. Celle-ci avait en effet embelli avec les années et était à présent une jolie sorcière accomplie bien que perpétuellement ébouriffée.

- Non Sirius, elle est avec Ron et c'est très bien comme ça, répondit calmement Harry sachant que s'il s'énervait la nature taquine de son parrain n'en serait que plus insupportable.

Parfois il se demandait si Sirius était vraiment un Black et pas un croisement improbable entre Peeves et Gryffondor. Il sourit et changea habilement de sujet comme son parrain le lui avait appris. Ils s'installèrent sur une table de la véranda et disputèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier terriblement endiablée. La partie était nettement plus intéressante quand la reine noire proposait un strip tease ou quand la tour blanche donnait son avis à tout va sur le jeu d'Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir cette partie que les pièces explosèrent les unes après les autres énervées par leurs consoeurs. Ils se résolurent à monter se coucher, bien plus sereins qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé l'espérer après une journée pareille.

* * *

Le chapitre 4 sera bientôt publié en attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette histoire/réecriture ^^ ! A vot'bon coeur Messieurs-Dames !


End file.
